It is found that the conventional electric stapling gun utilizes a cam to urge a hammer to compress a spring which will then force the hammer to hit a staple by its restoring force. As we know, the ideal electric stapling gun should be energy saving, strong in hitting force and compact in size. However, in order to provide stronger hitting force, the conventional electric stapler uses a cam with a longer distance between the center and the lobe so as to increase the compression of the spring and this will require more driving power and increase the size as well. In short, the electric stapling gun will consume more power and have a larger size.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a transmission mechanism for an electric stapling gun which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.